Breaking Mind
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, Yaoi, BDSM, Rape, NaruGaa. Naruto memberikan pelajaran pada pemerkosa gadis-gadis yang heboh akhir-akhir ini, Gaara. "Apa yang lebih mengerikan dari perkosaan?" Yang alergi, jangan baca, berbahaya!


Sesuai permintaan reviewer, akhirnya aku nulis ni fic bejat juga. Karena NaruGaanya sih, aku senang….ehehehe….Awas lu ya sampe gak riview, gw jitak lu *emang bisa?

Di sini settingnya AU, Narutonya agak mirip dengan Naruto yang ada di fanfic Sinful Soul, cool tapi masih punya topeng ceria gitu, jadi bawaannya agak serem. Umurnya lebih tua dari Gaara, sekitar 25, Gaara 23

Karena nggak begitu bisa buat BDSM, jadinya aku buat break-mind atau mind-blow gitu, lupa saya. Kalau yang suka manga hentai gitu pasti tau artinya apa *ketauan bejatnya gw ni

Warning: Rape, BDSM, Yaoi, AU, OOC, Break-Mind, Miss Typo

Disclaimer: Uhm….lewat aja lah

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Mind<strong>

Banyak orang mengatakan, perkosaan itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan. Rasa kotor, terhina dan rendah selalu menghantui orang yang telah diperkosa. Rasa sakit, rasa trauma dan kemarahan selalu memenuhi benak korban pemerkosaan.

Tapi, apa ada yang tahu, apa yang lebih mengerikan dari perkosaan?

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tersenyum memikirkan hal itu. Ia menoleh memandang pemuda lainnya yang ia borgol kedua tangannya dan di rantai ke tempat tidurnya. Efek obat bius masih belum habis, ia tidak ingin memakai cara kasar untuk membangunkan pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia melakukan hal ini bukan untuk apa-apa, tapi karena ada orang yang memintanya, anggap saja kliennya.

"Wajah manis begini ternyata pelaku pemerkosaan yang heboh akhir-akhir ini ya?" gumam Naruto sambil terkikik.

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, kelopak mata pemuda itu mulai terbuka perlahan dan tampak sangat kebingungan.

Tentu saja, bangun dengan keadaan di rantai, di tempat tidak dikenal juga bersama orang asing akan membuat terkejut siapapun bukan?

"Apa ini! Siapa kau!" pekik pemuda itu.

Si pirang tersenyum, semanis yang ia bisa.

"Masa' iya kamu nggak ngerti keadaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Pemuda berambut merah, yang bernama Gaara hanya menatapnya tajam. Seakan ia ingin membunuh pemuda yang ada di depannya sekarang juga. Tentu saja ia mengerti situasi yang ada sekarang. Diborgol di tempat tidur, tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak mengerti maksud dari hal itu.

Sial, ia lengah. Padahal ia sendiri terlalu sibuk menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai pelaku pemerkosaan akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah tenang.

Si pirang memandang Gaara dengan wajah kagum, hebat juga sudah langsung bisa menenangkan diri. Ia tertawa pelan. Mungkin tugasnya kali ini akan jauh lebih menantang dari sebelumnya.

"Hm…pertama-tama, kenalan dulu ya, aku Naruto no Kitsune," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Gaara menatapnya tajam, ia tahu itu pasti bukan nama asli. Orang bodoh macam apa yang akan memberitahu nama pada orang yang ditangkapnya?

"Kenapa aku menangkapmu ya…bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya…," gumam Naruto, ia duduk di samping Gaara dan menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan senyuman berhiaskan seringai.

"Tidak perlu bertele-tele, langsung saja," tegur Gaara kesal. Ia tidak senang bagaimana pemuda di depannya bersikap seakan-akan semua yang ia lakukan biasa saja dan bukan masalah besar.

"Aduh…nggak sabaran banget ternyata," ejek Naruto kemudian tertawa lagi. Ia kembali mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari 'korban'nya.

"Ada yang dendam padamu dan memintaku untuk sedikit menghukummu," jawab Naruto membuat mata Gaara membelalak.

Ada yang mengenalinya saat ia memperkosa gadis-gadis? Atau akhirnya gadis-gadis itu sembuh dari trauma dan memberikan cirri-cirinya agar ia tertangkap.

"Karena ia adalah klienku, jadi aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa," tambah Naruto. Gaara hanya menatapnya.

"Kau dibayar berapa?" tanya Gaara membuat Naruto terdiam. Si pirang kemudian tertawa. Pemuda yang ada di depannya ternyata bukan hanya manis dan kejam tapi juga pintar.

"Bagaimana ya…sebenarnya aku melakukannya juga karena ada alasan lain selain uang. Lagipula aku bukan tipe orang yang akan melanggar janji yang kubuat sendiri," jelas Naruto.

Gaara memandang ke arah lain. Kamar yang ia tempati sekarang hanya disinari lampu temaram yang tidak memberikan penglihatan yang jelas. Ia tidak tahu ada dimana ia sekarang, begitu pula jam berapa sekarang.

Sial…orang yang ada di depannya ini bukan orang biasa, meski tampak seperti pemuda bodoh yang selengean tapi seperti ada sesuatu di balik senyum dan matanya.

"Ara….kau tegang ya…?" tanya Naruto, ia memainkan jarinya di pipi Gaara yang dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

Gaara berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang diborgol dan dirantai ke tiang tempat tidur, begitu pula kedua kakinya yang teranata masing-masing di rantai ke ujung tempat tidur yang tidak begitu besar. Benar-benar tidak bisa lepas…

"Percuma saja, aku saja yang kuat perlu waktu untuk mematahkan borgolnya, yah harus sampai patah dulu sih pergelangan tangannya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Gaara berusaha tidak memperdulikan orang yang ada di dekatnya. Biar saja…setelah semua ini selesai…ia akan membuatnya menyesal, lebih dari yang bisa ia bayangkan.

"Sudah hentikan," kata Naruto. Gaara memandangnya.

"Lebih baik kau menurut saja, semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah kok," tambah Naruto lagi, sambil tersenyum.

Gaara tidak memperdulikannya, tidak akan ada perbedaan apabila ia menurut atau tidak.

Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan ini? Benar-benar kerterlaluan…bila memang benar yang menyuruh si bodoh ini adalah salah satu korbannya, maka Gaara akan membuat ia menyesal selamanya.

Namun, pikiran Gaara terpecah saat Naruto mencium bibirnya. Seperti reaksi korban pemerkosaan pada umumnya, Gaara memalingkan wajahnya namun dicegah oleh tangan Naruto yang memegang dagunya dengan kuat. Dengan kasar, Naruto memaksa rahang Gaara terbuka dan menginvasi mulut si rambut merah dengan penuh nafsu sebelumnya akhirnya Naruto mundur mendadak.

Si pirang melihat darah menetes dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Kau ini memang tidak mudah ditangani ya," katanya sambil menghapus noda darah dari dagunya.

Gaara hanya memandang Naruto tajam, tidak mungkinkan ia akan menyerah begitu saja tanpa perlawanan.

"Laki-laki memang berbeda dengan perempuan ya, sebaiknya untuk menanganimu bagimana caranya ya?" kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Gaara merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Hm…sebaiknya tidak begitu…ah, yang ini saja deh. Ini memang membuat pekerjaan ini kurang menyenangkan tapi yah…daripada lidahku putus digigit olehmu," kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Karena lampu yang temaram, Gaara tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di tangan Naruto. Namun saat melihat, matanya segera terbelalak.

Obat? Suntikan?

"Ini akan membuat lemas sementara, tapi tenang, masih cukup kuat untuk sadar dan bicara kok," kata Naruto mengacungkan suntikan berisi obat bening. Gaara memandangnya terbelalak. Ia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangan, kaki serta tubuhnya namun percuma.

"Makanya, jadi anak baik sebentar saja, semuanya akan jauh lebih mudah kok," kata Naruto, ia segera menyuntikkan obat itu ke pergelangan Gaara yang memekik sedikit. Setelah semua obat telah masuk ke peredaran darah si rambut merah, Naruto menarik lagi suntikannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Gaara bisa merasakan bagaimana obatnya mulai bekerja. Tubuhnya mulai terasa lemas, seakan ia baru saja lari marathon sejauh 10 kilometer tanpa nyeri otot.

"Nah, sekarang menurut padaku ya, daripada aku harus menghukummu lebih parah dari ini," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia mearih sesuatu di kantungnya dan mengeluar benda berkilau yang membuat keringat dingin Gaar menetes.

Sebuah pisau. Naruto segera tertawa.

"Tenang, aku tidak sesadis itu kok," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia segera menaiki kembali tempat tidur dan dengan cepat melucuti semua pakaian Gaara dengan merobeknya dengan kasar. Setelah semua selesai, Gaara merasa begitu telanjang di depan Naruto. Bahkan ketika ia memperkosa pun, ia tidak pernah sampai telanjang bulat.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran…kenapa sih kamu memperkosa gadis-gadis itu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah seakan-akan ia adalah pemuda bodoh yang tidak berdosa.

Gaara diam menatapnya, siapa yang sudi menjelaskan hal pribadi seperti itu pada orang yang hendak memperkosanya?

Naruto menghela napas, ia berharap Gaara bisa lebih banyak bicara karena ia tidak suka diam saja.

Yah, waktunya bekerja.

Naruto segera mengulangi apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia mengecup bibir Gaara dengan lembut. Si rambut merah sedikit heran, apa benar pemuda ini ingin memperkosanya?

Gaara berusaha tidak memperdulikan saat lidah Naruto masuk ke mulutnya dan menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulutnya. Gaara mendesah sedikit…membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau suka?" tanya Naruto sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengecup dan menggigit pelan leher Gaara hingga berbekas merah. Gaara berusaha menahan desahannya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa tubuhnya bereksi seperti ini? Ia ingin melawan tapi tak ada tenaga. Selain itu…

"Obat itu…"

Naruto tetap sibuk menjilat dan mengecup leher Gaara yang mulus dan putih.

"Ada sesuatu yang lain…"

Naruto tersenyum. Ternyata si rambut merah ini memang pintar.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," kata Naruto. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatian Gaara dengan memijit puting Gaara. Gaara tercekat dan mendesah. Naruto memijitnya lebih keras, menekan, memelintir sedikit, membuat tubuh Gaara gemetar.

"Ngh…," desah Gaara tidak kuat. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ternyata meskipun kau ini pemerkosa gadis-gadis, reaksimu manis sekali," puji Naruto. Ia kagum dengan Gaara yang sampai sekarang belum memintanya berhenti, gengsi?

Gaara tercekat saat Naruto menghisap putingnya, membuatnya menegang di bawah lidahnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Rasanya aneh…seperti ada listrik yang mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya. Kenapa? Ia laki-laki kan? Tidak seharusnya merasakan hal seperti ini.

Naruto memperlakukan puting Gaara yang satunya lagi dengan perlakuan yang sama dan menegang dengan cepat.

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Mengaku saja," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Gaara menggerutu pelan, sepertinya membantah apa yang Naruto katakan.

Naruto mengecup dada Gaara kemudian turun terus, tak lupa memberikan hiasan gigitan dan jilatan di sana-sini yang membuat tubuh Gaara gemetaran. Napas Gaara yang berat seperti musik di telinga Naruto. Ia memang bukan pemerkosa, tapi ternyata begini enak juga ya…

Sayang Gaara belum menangis dan memintanya berhenti…

Naruto berhenti saat ia sudah sampai dekat penis Gaara, ia tersenyum melihat penis itu yang sedikit menegang.

"Penismu jujur juga," pujinya sambil tertawa kecil, ia bisa melihat pipi Gaara memerah sedikit. Si rambut merah memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi ketus, membuat Naruto kembali tertawa.

Ia cukup menikmati ini.

Sayang, ia tidak bisa memanjakan pemuda yang ada di bawahnya ini terus.

Naruto membuka kancing kemeja yang ia pakai, membuat perhatian Gaara sedikit teralihkan padanya. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Mungkin pemuda ini biseksual tapi tidak sadar?

"Nah, pemanasannya cukup sampai di sini," kata Naruto. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka laci meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Gaara berusaha melihat apa yang Naruto keluarkan, matanya kembali membelalak dan badannya tegang.

Itu…vibrator…

"Besar kan? Ini khusus lho, nyarinya susah," kata Naruto sambil tertawa dengan vibrator di tangannya. Vibrator dengan bentuk menyerupai penis dengan control yang terpasang langsung di bagian bawahnya, ada beberapa level getarannya juga membuat vibrator ini vibrator kesayangan Naruto.

Sedangkan pendapat Gaara sangat buruk tentang vibrator itu. Tidak mungkin benda sebesar itu bisa masuk kan? Tidak mungkin bisa!

"Jangan! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Gaara, akhirnya ia mulai panik.

"Ini kan memang yang harus kulakukan, maaf ya," kata Naruto. Ia kembali beralih pada selangkangan Gaara dimana kedua kakinya mulai memberontak dengan rantai mencegahnya bergerak banyak.

"Tidak, aku mohon! Jangan!" pekik Gaara panik, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Benda sebesar itu tidak mungkin…

Naruto tersenyum padanya dan memposisikan vibrator di tangannya ke mulut lubang anus Gaara.

Wajah Gaara semakin memucat. Tanpa persiapan? Tanpa lotion? Begitu saja dengan benda sebesar itu memasuki dirinya?

"TIDAK! JANGAN!" teriaknya, membuat Naruto berhenti.

"Jadi, kau mau dipersiapkan dulu?" tanya Naruto. Wajah Gaara yang kelihatan panik dan tanpa harapan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tapi, dipersiapkan dan lotion itu hanya untuk anak baik lho," kata Naruto membuat wajah Gaara kembali memucat.

Naruto tertawa melihat betapa tegang pemuda itu. Lucu sekali…

"Aduh…Gaa-chan, kamu ini manis sekali," katanya. Gaara hanya memandangnya dengan putus asa. Ia akan hancur oleh orang ini…tidak…

"Yah…karena aku baik, aku bantu kamu sedikit deh," kata Naruto. Gaara memandangnya kaget, namun ia lebih terkejut saat vibrator itu berada di depan wajahnya.

"Hisap yang baik ya, sampai basah," kata Naruto. Gaara memandangnya dengan tidak percaya.

Ia ingin menolak, menghujat dan menghajar pemuda yang sedang tersenyum itu. Bagaimana mungkin, laki-laki seperti dirinya menghisap benda replica penis seperti itu?

Tapi…bila ia tidak melakukannya…

Naruto tersenyum saat Gaara perlahan membuka mulutnya dan menghisap vibrator yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Ukh…," keluh Gaara. Vibratornya benar-benar besar…seperti ingin membelah rahangnya menjadi. Bagaimana bila nantinya benda seperti ini masuk ke tubuhnya? Gaara bisa merasakan matanya panas selama ia berusaha membasahi vibrator itu seluruhnya.

"Sepertinya kau punya bakat untuk menghisap penis ya," puji Naruto. Telinga Gaara terasa panas mendengarnya.

"Nah, cukup," kata Naruto, ia menarik vibrator itu keluar dari mulut Gaara. Si rambut merah merasa panik, apakah saatnya sudah tiba? Tidak…tidak!

"Yang, rileks, kalau tidak nanti sakit sekali lho," kata Naruto tidak mampu membuat Gaara tenang.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" pekik Gaara keras, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berteriak hingga tenggorokannya serak. Lubang anusnya yang ketat dan masih virgin secara paksa dimasuki oleh vibrator berukuran besar membuat Gaara merasa terbelah dua.

"TIDAK, HENTIKAN! KELUARKAN! AHHHH!" teriak Gaara dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Naruto tersenyum mendengarkannya dan menekan kembali vibratornya agar masuk sepenuhnya. Tubuh Gaara begitu tegang, gemetaran dan basah oleh keringat. Tangan dan kakinya terus menerus memberontak meski telah diborgol dan dirantai. Matanya membelalak sementara ia terus berteriak kesakitan.

Gaara bisa merasakan bagaimana vibrator besar itu membelah lubang anusnya yang kecil. Dinding anusnya sepertinya sobek dan ia bisa merasakan darah menetes dari lubang anusnya. Rasanya sangat luar biasa sakit. Begitu perih…panas…sakit…

"Ah…keluarkan…kumohon…," pinta Gaara dengan suara serak dan napas berat.

Naruto memandang mata Gaara yang penuh dengan air mata. Pipinya memerah dengan peluh membasahi wajah dan rambutnya.

"Tidak bisa…mulai juga belum," kata Naruto membuat Gaara semakin panik dan takut.

Naruto meraih vibrator yang sudah tertanam dalam anus Gaara dan tubuh Gaara kembali memberontak.

"TIDAK! AKU MOHON JANGAN NYALAKAN! TIDAK!" pekik Gaara ketakutan. Pergelangan kaki dan tangannya penuh memar karena ia terus memberontak. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras dari matanya yang hijau kebiruan.

Benda itu hanya dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya saja sudah begitu sakit hingga ia ingin mati saat itu juga bagaimana bila benda itu bergetar?

Namun, tampaknya Naruto justru menikmati pemandangan yang ia lihat dan menyalakan vibratornya ke level menengah, membuatnya bergetar cukup kencang di dalam anus Gaara yang terluka dan teraniaya.

"AHK! TI-TIDAK! HENTIKAN! SAKIT! HENTIKAN! AKU MOHON!" pinta Gaara kesakitan. Vibrator itu bergerak seperti menggali luka di dinding anusnya dan seperti mencoba membuka anusnya lebih lebar lagi.

"Ah, meskipun kau kesakitan begitu tapi penismu nih…," tunjuk Naruto. Gaara melirik penisnya yang menegang bahkan meskipun ia kesakitan luar biasa.

"Masokis ya?" goda Naruto, membelai penis Gaara pelan membuat perasaan aneh mengalir ke sekujur tubuh Gaara.

"Nggak…nggak…itu nggak benar…hentikan…," pinta Gaara kehabisan napas. Naruto hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kau harusnya bisa melihat, bagaimana lubang anusmu yang nakal dengan lapar menghisap vibrator yang besar itu," bisik Naruto ke telinga Gaara. Gaara menggeleng dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Nggak…"

"Lihat saja penismu bagaimana, langsung menegang begitu vibratornya masuk, pasti kau senang sekali ya…"

"Nggak…"

"Rasakan saja, bagaimana vibrator itu memenuhi lubang anusmu yang kosong, rasanya penuh kan?"

"Nggak…itu…"

"Getarannya membuat tubuhmu terasa panas kan? Bagaimana rasanya merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam anusmu?"

Gaara menutup matanya, ia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataaan Naruto yang seperti menyihirnya. Rasanya memang aneh, vibrator besar itu bergetar di dalam anusnya. Aneh…sakit…tapi ada rasa yang lain…

Tidak! Tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh termakan omongan pemuda berambut pirang ini!

Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana Gaara berusaha menghalau rasa sakit dan tidak mendengarkan perkataannya.

Uh…keras kepala…

Ia mengambil sepotong kain dari baju Gaara yang ia sobek tadi. Ia pun mengikat penis Gaara yang sudah ereksi dengan ketat, membuat Gaara tercekat dan kesakitan.

"Kalau memang tidak mau menikmatinya, maka jangan keluar ya," katanya.

Gaara merintih kesakitan. Ia memang tidak mau mengakui bagaimana penisnya menegang karena vibrator sedang bergetar di dalam tubuhnya, tapi kalau diikat seperti itu.

"Orang keras kepala sepertimu memang harus dipaksa," kata Naruto lagi.

"AAAHHH!" teriak Gaara kesakitan saat Naruto menekan vibratornya lebih dalam dan menyalakan getarannya hingga level tertinggi.

"NGGAK! HENTIKAN! AH!" pekik Gaara. Namun ia terkejut saat rasa nikmat menyerang tubuhnya.

"A-apa..?" Gaara terkejut, namun rasa nikmat itu datang dan datang lagi tidak kunjung berhenti membuat tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Ngh…ah…," ia mendesah dan memejamkan matanya. Rasa nikmat yang terus menerus datang seperti membelah pikirannya, seakan hanya ada dirinya dan vibrator itu di dalam anusnya. Getarannya membuat tubuhnya menggeliat karena kenikmatan yang tidak tertahankan.

"Ah, ternyata aku menemukan titik prostatmu ya?" kata Naruto, namun Gaara tidak mendengarkannya.

Namun, kenikmatan Gaara segera pergi karena rasa sakit di anusnya. Semen sudah berkumpul di penisnya dan siap untuk keluar namun tertahan oleh kain yang mengikat erat penisnya.

"Ngh…ah…ha…," Gaara merasa terbelah antara kenikmatan dan kesakitan. Ia ingin sekali datang, ia tidak kuat bagaimana vibrator itu terus menggetarkan titik prostatnya.

"Hm..kenapa? Mau datang ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memijat-mijat penis Gaara. Gaara tercekat dan merintih, rasanya sangat sakit, penisnya menegang begitu keras dengan semen siap menyembur namun tidak bisa keluar.

"Lepaskan…," rintih Gaara. Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Enak sekali kau, aku saja belum ngapa-ngapain masa' kau datang duluan," katanya sambil memutar matanya.

"Kumohon…," pinta Gaara, Naruto menghela napas.

"Yang adil dong, begini saja. Kau hisap penisku hingga aku datang, baru aku melepaskan ikatannya," kata Naruto membuat Gaara tercekat namun dialihkan oleh rasa sakit dan nikmat yang terus menghujani tubuhnya.

Menghisap penis sungguhan? Ia? Laki-laki?

Namun, tak ada waktu untuk ragu bagi Gaara yang sudah terbutakan rasa nikmat dan sakit. Ia hanya mengangguk dan Naruto segera melepaskan rantai yang mengikat borgolnya. Dengan kaki lemas dan tubuh penuh peluh, Gaara berusaha bangkit namun getaran vibrator yang tertanam pada anusnya membuatnya sangat lemas. Dengan susah payah ia menghampiri Naruto yang duduk dengan membuka kakinya.

Ia masih berpakaian lengkap minus kemejanya yang terbuka, berbanding terbalik dengan Gaara yang telanjang bulat dengan vibrator menancap di anusnya.

Harga diri, gengsi juga amarah sudah lenyap dari pikiran Gaara yang tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari vibrator yang terus menghantam titik prostatnya dan kain yang mengikat penisnya yang menegang.

Hanya ada rasa malu dan sedikit ragu, namun ia segera membuka celana Naruto dan menurunkan boxernya. Naruto tersenyum memperhatikannya, rasanya seperti sedang melihat seorang gadis pemalu yang beajar melakukan blow job pertamanya.

Mungkin Gaara sering melakukan blow job, tapi pada gadis…

Gaara meremas penis Naruto pelan dan segera menegang. Hebat juga pemuda ini, bisa menahan diri seperti itu meski melihat Gaara seperti ini. Memang, melihat anus Gaara yang dimasuki vibrator membuat dirinya hampir lepas kendali, tapi sebagai professional ia harus menahan diri.

"Gunakan mulutmu dong," kata Naruto.

Gaara menuruti perkataan Naruto dan memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Penis Naruto mengereksi sepenuhnya, membuat Naruto mendesah dan harus mengendalikan diri. Gaara menggunakan kedua tangannya bersama mulutnya untuk memijit dan menghisap penis Naruto bersamaannya.

Pertama, ia merasa jijik. Tapi…aneh…penis di dalam mulutnya panas…lalu baunya sedikit memabukkan.

Naruto meremas rambut Gaara lembut, si rambut merah itu benar-benar ahli dalam memanjakan penisnya.

"Wuah…nggak nyangka, kau jago sekali ya. Kau suka penisku ya, Gaa-chan?" tanya Naruto, membuat wajah Gaara memerah.

Membayangkan penis besar ini menggantikan vibrator yang ada di anusnya membuat dinding anusnya meremas vibrator yang sedang bergetar hebat yang kemudian kembali mengirim kenikmatan hebat ke sekujur tubuh Gaara.

Gaara mendesah dan getarannya membuat penis Naruto terasa begitu nikmat. Ia menghisap penis si pirang lebih dalam, seakan-akan penis itu adalah es krim dan ia melahapnya seperti orang kelaparan.

Akhirnya Naruto datang ke dalam mulut Gaara, membuat si merah kaget. Ia segera melepaskan penis Naruto yang masih tegang.

"Telan," perintah Naruto membuat Gaara menelan semua semen yang ada di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengecup leher Gaara. Gaara gemetaran mendengarnya, ia tidak tahu apakah yang Naruto katakan padanya benar atau tidak tapi semen itu terasa panas dan mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Ia menikmatinya?

"Nah, karena kau sudah jadi anak baik, kulepaskan ini," kata Naruto membuka ikatan kain yang melilit penis Gaara. Semen segera menyembur begitu deras dari penis Gaara, membuat kenikmatan menyelimuti Gaara. Naruto juga segera mematikan vibrator yang ada di dalam anus Gaara.

Gaara mendesah lega dan membaringkan diri ke atas kasur. Rasanya lelah, sakit, tapi juga nikmat.

Akhirnya selesai…

"Hm…jangan istirahat dulu dong," kata Naruto.

"AAAHHH!" Gaara terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar sudah memasuki anusnya yang memerah.

"Tunggu, aku lelah! Hentikan!" kata Gaara panik namun Naruto sudah memasuki dirinya sepenuhnya. Anusnya yang masih sakit, sensitif dan ketat kembali dimasuki benda besar membuat penisnya kembali menegang dan segera menyemburkan cairan semen yang lainnya.

"Ahaha…hanya di penetrasi sedikit saja, sudah langsung datang, benar-benar seperti pelacur lho, Gaa-chan," goda Naruto membuat Gaara menggelengkan wajahnya.

Tidak, ia tidak menikmati ini. Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti mendesah? Kenapa tubuhnya terasa nikmat? Kenapa penisnya menegang?

Ia sedang diperkosa! Ia sedang diperkosa!

"Nikmatilah, Gaara. Penisku yang besar bergerak di dalam anusmu yang ketat, rasanya nikmat bukan?" kata Naruto. Ia melonggarkan rantai yang mengikat kaki Gaara dan menaruh kaki Gaara di atas bahunya.

Gaara mendesah keras saat Naruto melakukan penetrasi kembali padanya. Maju, mundur, masuk, keluar, begitu terus sambil terus menghantam titik prostat Gaara tanpa ampun.

"Ah…Naruto! Ngh…ha…ah!" desah Gaara merasakan bagaimana kenikmatan kembali menghantam dirinya lagi.

"Ayo..ayo…pelacurku yang manis…gigoloku yang cantik…nikmatilah penisku," kata Naruto membuat Gaara lepas kendali.

Ia meringkuk di atas tubuh Gaara dan mengecup bibir Gaara yang dengan senang hati mencium balik sementara Naruto terus melakukan penetrasi pada anusnya yang teraniaya.

"Ngh…ha…ah…," desah Gaara, Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya membuat Gaara menggeliat karena nikmat.

"Ah, jangan!" pekik Gaara saat tangan Naruto bermain dengan putingnya yang menegang sementara Naruto terus mencium dan menjilat lehernya.

Penis Gaara kembali menyemburkan semen, membasahi perutnya dan dada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, merasakan bagaimana anus Gaara menegang di sekitar penisnya namun ia tidak akan datang begitu saja, ia justru menghantam anus Gaara lebih keras, membuat penis Gaara yang lemas kembali menegang.

"NGH!...ah! Naruto! Ngh…cukup…," pinta Gaara. Ia bisa merasakan selangkangan dan kakinya terasa sakit dan lelah karena nyeri otot.

"Tidak," tolak Naruto. Ia membalikkan tubuh Gaara. Gaara yang kaget bertumpu pada siku dan lututnya sementara Naruto terus melakukan penetrasi dari belakang.

"Ngh…kalau seperti ini…kau terilhat seperti anjing," goda Naruto, terus memaju-mundurkan penisnya ke dalam anus Gaara.

"Nggak..aku…," Gaara ingin membantah, ia direndahkan seperti anjing….tapi rasa nikmat ini….bagaimana Naruto terus menghantam titik prostatnya…

"Anjingku yang baik…kau menyukai penisku?" tanya Naruto.

Telinga Gaara memerah mendengarnya, ia menggigit bibirnya, apa ia harus menjawabnya?

Naruto meraih penis Gaara dan meremasnya, membuat Gaara memekik dan bergetar karena nikmat. "Bagaimana?"

Gaara menoleh menatap Naruto. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Siapa dia, dimana dia, sedang apa dia, yang ia pedulikan hanya penis yang terus melakukan penetrasi pada anusnya. Membuatnya merasa nikmat.

"Iya…aku menyukainya…," jawab Gaara.

"Hm? Coba ulangi, lebih jelas!" perintah Naruto.

"Aku suka…penismu," kata Gaara lagi dengan wajah merah sementara ia terus dipenetrasi seperti anjing betina.

"Penisku…yang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto, ia meremas penis Gaara lagi, membuat Gaara mendesah kencang.

"Aku suka…penismu…di dalam…anusku…," kata Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Anjing baik," kata Naruto. Ia menarik keluar penisnya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam anus Gaara dan mendorongnya masuk kembali dengan kencang dan menghantam prostat Gaara tanpa ampun.

"AAAHHHH!" Gaara kembali datang untuk entah ke berapa kalinya, semennya menyembur ke bawah tubuhnya sementara Naruto datang ke dalam anusnya, menyemaikan benih di dalam tubuhnya.

Gaara jatuh ke atas tempat tidur dengan lemas dan napas berat. Tubuhnya dibasahi oleh peluh dan semen, matanya seperti tersesat dalam kenikmatan.

Naruto meringkuk di atas tubuh Gaara dan mengecup dahinya.

"Senang?" tanyanya.

Gaara mengangguk dengan wajah merah. Naruto tersenyum padanya. Ia segera melepaskan borgol juga rantai yang mengikat Gaara, sekarang tugasnya sudah selesai…

Ia bangkit dan beranjak dari tubuh Gaara. Sekarang kasur dan sepreinya benar-benar basah oleh semen, sepertinya ia harus beli yang baru…

Tubuhnya juga basah, waktunya mandi…

"Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh, ia melihat Gaara yang perlahan bangkit dengan wajah sedikit kesakitan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, ia bisa melihat wajah Gaara merah sekali.

Gaara memandang Naruto. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakannya? Ia merasa kosong…kosong sekali saat Naruto sudah mengeluarkan penisnya dari anusnya…belum cukup…ia masih…

"Belum cukup…," gumamnya pelan.

Naruto terperangah, kemudian tertawa. Ia benar-benar sukses ternyata!

"Baiklah, lakukanlah sebanyak yang kau suka," kata Naruto. Gaara memandangnya sedikit polos.

"Halah, kau pasti tahu maksudku," kata Naruto. Gaara terdiam namun kemudian mengerti.

Gaara merangkak ke dalam pangkuan Naruto. Ia memijat penis Naruto sebentar agar menegang dan memosisikan dirinya di atas penis Naruto dan menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar suka penisku ya?" tanya Naruto, menikmati bagaimana Gaara melakukan sendiri penetrasi pada dirinya.

Gaara terlihat malu namun mengangguk.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya, sehingga ia melakukan penetrasi lagi-lagi dari belakang. Gaara terkejut saat ia melihat cermin yang ada di depannya.

"Kau lihat…dirimu," kata Naruto. Ia memaju-mundurkan penisnya sementara Gaara ikut bergerak bersamanya.

Wajah Gaara memerah melihat dirinya, mata yang setengah terbuka penuh kenikmatan, tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh semen, pipinya yang merah, sekujur tubuhnya dihiasi oleh bekas kiss mark dari Naruto. Ini bukan dirinya…bukan…sejak kapan ia berubah? Kenapa ia berubah?

"Kau seperti pelacur…bukan?"

Gaara memalingkan pandangannya dari cermin.

"Lihat bagaimana kau menggerakkan bokongmu bergitu cepat karena lapar dengan penisku."

Gaara melirik kembali ke cermin. Memang benar, ia bergerak begitu cepat.

"Apakah benar kau yang memperkosa gadis-gadis itu? Aku tidak percaya, kau terlihat seperti pelacur di mataku," kata Naruto.

Gaara merasa sedih mendengarnya, tapi itu benar. Sejak kapan ia berubah seperti pelacur rendahan? Kenapa ia menikmati ini?

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa, kau adalah pelacurku," kata Naruto.

"Kau adalah wanita, kau akan kuhamili, lalu kau akan melahirkan anakku, begitu terus."

"Kau adalah anjing, kau akan kuberi makan dan kuperkosa setiap hari."

"Kau adalah gigoloku, kau akan membuatu puas setiap malam dengan anusmu yang kelaparan."

Gaara tercengang sementara Naruto terus melakukan penetrasi padanya. "Wanitaku, anjingku, gigoloku, pelacurku, kau adalah milkku sekarang," kata Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk dan berbalik pada Naruto lalu menciumnya.

"Ya, aku adalah milikmu," gumamnya.

IoI

"Hm? Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" Naruto berkata pada seseorang di seberang handphonenya. Ia lalu tertawa.

"Kau tidak akan percaya kalau melihat seperti apa dia sekarang," kata Naruto lagi.

"Ya…aku sukses, sukses besar. Seperti yang kau minta. Ia seperti pelacur yang tidak tahan kalau tidak dipenetrasi satu hari saja," kata Naruto lagi. Ia berjalan dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ia melihat Gaara di atas tempat tidur tanpa satu helai kain menutupi tubuhnya sedang memasukkan keempat jarinya yang basah oleh lotion ke dalam lubang anusnya yang merah. Si rambut merah menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Naruto. Matanya kosong dan senyumnya hampa, tapi Naruto menyukainya.

"Naruto, aku ingin penismu, aku tidak tahan lagi," pintanya dengan nada manja. Gaara segera membuka lubang anusnya dengan mudah oleh kedua jarinya, memperlihatkan isi tubuhnya pada Naruto. Bahkan dari jarak segini, Naruto bisa melihat kubangan semen yang selalu ia setorkan padanya. Gaara tidak lebih dari tong yang penuh dengan semen sekarang, memikirkannya Naruto segera tertawa.

"Ah, sudah dulu ya, anjingku lapar nih," katanya dan segera menyudahi pembicaraan di handphonenya.

Naruto segera menghampiri Gaara yang segera menariknya ke tempat tidur.

Kau tahu, apa yang lebih mengerikan dari perkosaan?

Yaitu pikiranmu hancur oleh kenikmatan seks dan kau berubah menjadi tidak lebih dari seekor hewan yang haus akan seks.

Tapi, asalkan hewan itu bahagia, tidak masalah bukan?

End

* * *

><p>Seram…, pervert tapi nggak berasa rapenya ya? Ah, bodo deh, susah tau *dibom<p>

Ada yang nggak tahu vibrator? Baca manga hentai sana, susah dijelasinnya. Di Indonesia ada nggak sih? Kayaknya nggak ada ya?

Bingung sebenarnya Naruto ini apaan? Bisa dibilang dia itu adalah pencari bakat tapi dalam bidang pornografi (dulu pernah nonton film A Lot of People, film Jepang, eits gak bokep kok, cuma emang berbau seks gitu), jadi kayak gitu bagi dia udah biasa.

Yosh, ada request lainnya? Lebih gila dari ini?

HANYA MENERIMA PAIRING NARUTO X GAARA! Kalau mau pairing lain, ya buat aja sendiri, Ok? *dilempar sendal


End file.
